


I'll Be Right Here

by Of_Monsters_And_Phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: London Underground, Lost on the Tube, One-Shot, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Monsters_And_Phan/pseuds/Of_Monsters_And_Phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Rebecca, I'm fourteen, and I'm on holiday with my family in London. Nothing really interesting has happened so far... do you think something will soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This is just a short story based on a daydream I had where I get lost on the Tube and meet Phil.  
> Check out my Wattpad - IridescentLeaves.  
> Have a nice day!

"Then we take the Waterloo and City line to Bank, it should only take about four minutes," I say.

“But how long before we get to the Tower of London?” my little sister whines.

“Only about fifteen minutes,” I reply, smiling.

We – that is, my sister, my parents, and myself – walk through the underground tunnel that connects the different parts of Waterloo Underground Station. Posters lick the walls, and wind whistles through the grills, sending shivers down my spine.

“Which direction are we going in?” my dad asks.

“It’s the Waterloo and City line, dad,” I sigh. “There’s only one way to go.”

I skip down the steps. Call me insane, if you want, but I really do love the Tube. It’s just something about the intricacy of the map, the way the train shoots through the tunnel like a bullet, transporting you from one side of London to another in a matter of minutes. I don’t know. Again, call me insane.

“Don’t run ahead!” my mum calls.

“I won’t!” I yell back. “Much,” I murmur. I laugh at myself.

I wander through the derelict tunnel. It is empty, like a zombie apocalypse has occurred whilst we were having lunch. Arriving on the platform, I notice that there is a whole five minutes before the next train arrives. I open my bag and pull out my book. Two bright faces beam out me.

Ah, Dan and Phil. Their book is amazing. I have waited for months to read it, and it’s finally here. I flip to the right page, and begin to read.

The rest of my family reaches the platform. “Blimey,” my dad remarks, scratching his chin. “Deserted, isn’t it?”

I vaguely nod in agreement.

Eventually, the train flies into the platform, sending stray newspaper pages flapping ungracefully around it. I stand up. I’m surprised by how vacant the carriage is. Almost every seat is free, with only a few businessmen, probably returning from an extended lunch break, occupying them. With a loud _whoosh_ , the doors slide open. A few people alight, and we all hop onto the train.

As I turn around to face the platform, I spot my book, lying on the bench. “Oh crap,” I say, and, just as the incessant beeping begin. I jump back off the train to grab my book, and mum shouts, “Rebecca!”, just as the doors bang shut.

I turn back around. “Oh no.”

Running back to the train, I jab the Doors Open button with my finger, but to no avail. Slowly, the train accelerates and it – and my family – zoom off into the void. My arms fall limply to my sides.

I’m… I’m lost. A lost child, on the Underground. I choke back a sob. I back up into the bench. Falling onto it, I put my head in my hands and sob quietly.

“Are you okay?” a voice asks.

I look up. It’s a man, whom my subconscious recognises as someone who just got off the train. My conscious mind, however, recognises him as someone different.

“Are you okay?” Phil repeats.

And my mind is going, _ohmygodit’samazingphillikephillesterandhe’sspeakingtomeandi’mcryingandohmygodi’mfangirlingsobad._

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I say. I pretend to look at him more closely. “You’re…you’re Amazing Phil, from YouTube, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he says, looking pleasantly surprised. “Are you a fan?”

“I’m subscribed,” I whisper. I think I’m hyperventilating slightly. “Can… can I get an autograph?” I pick up my book, and dig a pen out of my bag. “Um, please?”

He laughs. “Sure,” he says, as he sits down next to me. “What’s your name?”

“Re-rebecca.”

He scrawls something across the front page, then hands it back to me. It says,

_To Rebecca_

_Rawr!_

_Love, Phil_

I giggle. “Thanks.” Then, whatever drugs took over my mind dissolved, and I started to cry again.

“Hey! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” I assure him, wiping my eyes. “My family got on that train, and I, um, didn’t. It’s okay, they’ll be back here soon. My mum says always stay where you are when you’re lost…” I realise I’m rambling, so I close my mouth quickly.

“My mum says that too,” Phil says. We both smile.

“Will you be okay, here on your own?” he continues.

“I… I should be, I think,” I say. I haven’t thought about the ten minutes minimum before my parents actually come for me. They’re going to be a long ten minutes.

“I could stay with you, just so you won’t get kidnapped or anything,” Phil offers.

“Yes please,” I say quickly. “I mean, if you’re not too busy or anything.” I duck my head and blush.

“No, I’m not busy at all,” he says wistfully. I glance at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” I ask, and I suddenly realise how tired he looks.

“Well…” he takes a deep breath. “Me and Dan had an argument, and it was only about something stupid, but it was my fault, I forgot to buy more cereal. So, Dan got annoyed at me, and I said some kinda mean things…” he looks unhappy. “I took a walk to cool off. I was going to buy him a present to say sorry. What do you think he’ll like?”

“A family-sized box of Shreddies?” I suggest.

Laughing, he says, “He’ll love it.”

We talk for a little while longer, until the board shows two minutes before the next train arrives. Then I start to panic slightly.

“What if they crash,” I gasp. “They’ll all die! Or what if they get on the wrong train and end up in Ealing, or Greenwich! Or what if –“

“It’ll all be fine,” Phil soothes me. “Nothing’s going to happen to them. But no matter what happens, I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks,” I say.

_Train approaching in one minute._

A pit begins to dig itself in my stomach. I fight the urge to cry again.

“Hey,” I say all of a sudden. “You’d better go. My dad doesn’t know who you are, and he’ll accuse you of trying to seduce me.”

Phil looks worried. “Err, right,” he says, as he stands up.

“Thanks for waiting with me.”

“No problem.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot, can I get a picture? My friends are never going to believe this.” I pull out my phone, and take a selfie with him.

“I think I’m going to wait here, just until they arrive, so I know you’re okay,” Phil declares. “Just on the other end of the platform.”

“Okay,” I agree. “Thanks again.

_**Stand back, train approaching platform**_

Phil gives me a quick hug, then waves goodbye as he retreats along the platform. I sit with my bag on my lap as the train pulls in.

It’s even emptier than the last one. I can’t see anybody on it at all. I grow scared again – what if they’ve missed it?

As the doors open, I scan the platform for alighting people. I can’t see anybody. My heart sinks.

“Rebecca! Over here!”

I swing around. My sister is running towards me, followed by my parents. I breathe a big sigh of relief.

Then, remembering Phil, I turn back to see him leaving the platform. I smile, and hope that he makes amends with Dan.

 

A couple of hours later, I’m in the Tower of London – with my family, fortunately – and my phone buzzes. It’s a tweet from Dan.

_@AmazingPhil just bought me some cereal!! Thank you Phil, I shall treasure this._

I smile.


End file.
